


Born to die

by MoiraShipper



Series: Wild side [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, Deleted Scene, F/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: The scene where Claire and Owen are hiding from the IRex behind the car, rewritten.





	Born to die

**Author's Note:**

> My first JW I hope you like it. All mistakes are mine. Reviews please.  
> Ah, don't let Clawen die.

_Cause you and I_

_We were born to die_

**Lana Del Rey-Born to die**

 

Claire and Owen were hiding behind one of the Jurassic Park jeeps and they knew it was only a matter of time before IRex could found them. Owen held his weapon tightly, his posture rigid while waiting for the dinosaur and beside him, he could feel Claire's tension with the latest events. The flaw in the security of the park, the disappearance of her nephews and the dinosaur that was hunting them.

She didn't look anything like the Claire he'd known for a year, all in control and dressed in perfect blazers and skirts, but she was still beautiful. He just wished he'd tried harder so that their date from six months ago would have worked. He liked her, that maniac for control. Fuck, he was falling for her, probably loved her. He squeezed his weapon harder, preparing to fight for her life when the IRex would appear.

Beside him, Claire had the same thoughts. She was worried about her nephews, and she was practically glued to the man who could drive her crazy, but also the man she had feeling for, as they waited for the appearance of the IRex. It was all her fault, and beside not having taken care of her nephews, she had put Owen in that mess and now his life was in danger too. She would probably never know what it would be like to be in his strong arms as he kissed her with all his passion.

_I can't believe I'm thinking about it now. Get a grip, girl!_

But as she turned her face to the side discreetly, she stared at the man. She knew that if there was a possibility of dying there, she would want to show Owen that he was much more than a simple employee in her park and who she'd been treating coldly in the last months. He was the man who had been messing with her heart, a little chauvinistic and with no manners sometimes, but whom she liked a lot and was in love with.

"Owen?" She whispered, biting her red lip and staring at him with her large eyes. "There is a great possibility of us dying here and-"

"Shh, Shh..." He whispered in his rough voice, bringing his thumb to her lips and making her release it delicately and keeping his finger there.

"You're not going to die here, Claire, I'm not going to let anything hurt you, you're going to live, move to a penthouse on the Fifth Avenue and marry one of those millionaires who are always wanting a chance with you.

Owen was interrupted when Claire climbed onto his lap and she looked down at him with her eyes darkened with desire and framed by her red and messy bangs, looking at him from above.

"And I want you to know that for you, I can lose my control, I can show my wild side."

Owen's free hand, that had a finger over her lip, automatically lowered to her waist, holding her for a moment before going to her thigh exposed by the skirt that had rode up and she settled into his lap, pressing her body to his hot, sweaty body, making both of them shiver.

Claire kept one hand over Owen's shoulder to give her balance and height, while the other went through her own hair, messing them, facing the handsome raptor trainer with a sexy look

Owen had to admit that her wild version was as exciting as the controlled one. He dropped the gun, leaving it beside him and raising his other hand to hers, which was in the red curls, guiding it and cluttering her hair slowly and sensuously like a massage, as he stared at her with desire.

Her hand on his shoulder raised to the lilac blouse she wore, slowly lifting it up and revealing her flushed skin to Owen.

But the moment was interrupted when the IRex invaded the place and silently, Owen rolled Claire to his side, so that his body covered her, keeping one arm around her body, that was tense while holding her breath, while the other hand grabbed the gun.

And five minutes later, the two of them was running hand in hand, trying to save their lives.


End file.
